Music is the Life for Me: Prologe
by Little Raccoon
Summary: Two rival bands meat and clash in there hometown of Kohona. The Bloody Blossoms coming home from America and Sharingan coming back from their tour in Europe. What will happen? Sequel coming soon.


_Myka's POV._

"Goodnight everybody! Have a safe trip home!" with that me and my friends walked off stage.

"Man I don't think I can feel my fingers right now." I said.

"Yeah but you only play the guitar for two songs Myka. Try playing the it for the whole concert." my pink haired friend stated.

" You're right. Sorry Sakura. Hey Hinata can you throw me a water bottle?" I asked.

"Yeah. Here you go." she said as she threw me a water bottle.

"So when are we moving back to Japan? Temari do you know?" I asked.

"Yeah. Tonight we're going to the airport and hoping on to your jet. So we should be there by tomorrow at the latest. When we ge-" She couldn't finish cause at that moment a throwing knife came flying towards her. She turned around and looked for the resident weapon mistress. "Tenten!"

"Yeah." Tenten looked up at Temari. "Did you want something?"

"You threw that at me, didn't you?" She pointed at the weapon that was still lodged into the wall.

"Yeah. So?"

"You better start running. Other wise I just might not be liable for what ever happens to you." With one look at Temari's face Tenten get up and ran out the door before anyone could blink. When Temari finally noticed that Tenten was gone she got up and went after her.

"Even after being chased by Temari fifty other times. She still won't learn that Temari hates being the target of her little throwing games."

I looked over at Ino. "And you won't stop commenting about it either." I looked at the rest of my friends, at least the ones that weren't being chased by an angry bassist. We had known each other ever since we were nine. I can still remember the day we met Anko, our foster mom, but enough of the memory lane stuff. We had to get ready to leave and go back to our homeland, Japan. "Come on lets go find Anko and the other two."

As I left the room I started thinking about whither or not if we were going back to Kohona. It was my first true home and it also was the first home of all my friends/band mates. I was more then ready to go back to Kohona, but I knew that Hinata and Temari didn't want to go back cause of the trouble that their parents have caused for us.

I was jerked out my thoughts when I heard Anko yelling at us to hurry up and get in the car so we could make to the airport on time so that we could get home on time to meet up with my twin Kaylan.

"We're coming so quit fucking yelling at us!" a sleep deprived Sakura and a very angry Temari yelled back.

"Myka come on we need to hurry." a very calm Hinata said.

"Hinata, can you tell me why we're always the calm ones in this little group of yours?" I asked as we walked out to the bus that we rode in to all of our gigs.

"No, and I don't want to know. 'Cause if I find out why, I might just want to strangle someone." I shivered at the thought of little Hinata let that little temper of hers lose. 'Cause once she starts on one of her rampages, lets just say that it isn't very pretty.

One thing about Hinata that nobody but Anko, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Ino, Hinata's dad, Kaylan(my twin sister), and me know is that she can be very, very mean when she wants to be. She can also be very stubborn when it comes to things she holds dear to her. But that's Hinata for ya, she can be a sweet heart when she wants to be, or she can be a little devil, too. That's why we love her. She's just like us.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kaylan and me where all orphaned at different times in our childhood. Tenten meet Kaylan and me right before we went into fourth grade, it was the second time for Kaylan and me. When we started back to school she introduced us to the rest of the girls. Soon after we all became really, really close friends. It was like we were sisters even though we weren't blood related, well other then Kaylan and me weren't blood related.

The day we found out about each other's musical and/or other talents was the best day of our lives cause we all shared the desire to listen to or play any type of rock, pop, country, or metal music. We also loved really dark colors and hated prepie people. We were all into goth like clothing but with a punk-like twist to it. So when we deiced to make to form the band, nobody regretted our choice in the name, the Bloody Blossoms. The Bloody stands for our rock and metal songs. While the Blossoms stand for our pop and counry songs.

"So where are moving to Anko?" Temari asked as soon as we got to the bus.

"We are moving back to Kohona. And since we are going to be getting there on a Friday, you'll be starting back to school on Monday."

"_Yes! We're going home! We get to see Kaylan! Did you hear that inner?"_

"_**Yes I heard it. I'm you for Christ's sake! So quit yelling at me in your fucking head. You'll give yourself a headache. I'm leaving."**_

"_Why?"_

"_**Cause Inner Tenten is having a party to celebrate going back to Japan."**_

"_Alright see you later."_

"Hey Myka, Myka are you with us?" Sakura asked while shaking me.

"Huh! Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about Kaylan. Hey Anko?" She gave me the 'what-is-it-brat'look. "Doesn't Sharingan live in Kohona and go to the only high school there, Kohona High?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Yes finally we can meet them face to face and show them that an all girl band is the best type of band and not an all boy band. Who's in?" Tenten yelled.

"We are." the rest of us answered back.

"Alright well lets get some sleep. You need it after that concert. 'Night girls." Anko said as we settled down in our seats on our personal plane.

"'Night Anko." We answered back.

The last thought going through my mind before I went to sleep was, _'Kohona better watch out. 'Cause the Mitarashi sisters are coming home and they are going to turn the town upside down.'_


End file.
